


Of Life, Death and Love

by blondyfel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Demeter is a pain in the ass, F/M, Persephone and HAdes fall in love, Persephone wants to go with him, She is smart, So.... this is my first fic..., Zeus is basicaly annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondyfel/pseuds/blondyfel
Summary: Kore, Demeter's daughter slowly falls for a dark figure, bringer of death. She soon escape her mother's house to follow her love.(Idk I'm not good at this ^^)





	1. A beginning

At this point her name is still Kore. She loves flowers and sunlight. She loves the wind in her hair and the soft earth under her feet. She is a good daughter. She loves her mother and works with her every day. She doesn’t spend that much time with her father though. Hera doesn’t like to see her or her mother on Olympus. A too cruel reminder of her husband’s infidelities. So Kore only sees him at formal gathering. When all the gods reunite on Olympus to sort the problems of the year. She loves those gathering. She always listens to the stories everyone is whispering in the glowing halls of the sacred city. Stories about darker times, when the gods were not born yet. When Cronos reigned. How Zeus defeated him. How he shared the world with his two brother, Poseidon, and Hades. How they are all master of their domain. She has never really met them. Some could consider them her uncles but such human laws don’t apply to the immortals. For her they are legends. They intrigue her beyond words. Every year she tries to get a glimpse of them. One time she saw black hair and pale skin. It was Hades. She has always been fascinated by him. He is maybe the god the most opposed to her. She brings life to the earth and he only brings death. She is the spring and he is the harsh winter. Her skin is the colour of honey because of the sun, his is a white as the snow. She is warmth, he is cold. And yet she feels strangely attracted to him. 

Every year she tries to learn more and more about him. Most of the gods speak of him with a hint of fear in their voices. They never expand too much on the subject. They say he’s cruel but she doesn’t believe them. She knows death, since all flower must dies. But never has she thought of it as unfair. It’s just a natural part of life. Death make everything beautiful. The knowledge that something will dies is what makes it precious to her. That’s why she loves flowers so much, because they are so fragile. They are only gorgeous because they must die. 

oOo

Her mother learns of her inquisitions, after she overhear her ask about Hades. She feels fear creep in her heart and decide that Kore will not set foot on Olympus ever again. She will keep her safe far away from the rest of the gods. Kore is only a child and cannot protest Demeter wishes. So, they leave for another land. An island far from Olympus. She still dances and make flowers grows. But now she also loves to watch them die. Every time a flower start to wilt she runs at its sides and watch it dies. That way she feels closer to him. Demeter worries but she doesn’t know what to do, so she says silent. And she hopes. She hopes that her daughter will never meet the dark prince she seems so fascinated by.

But of course, the fates are cruel, or generous, and that day comes. Kore is walking alone in a field. Flowers are dying nearby and she wants to watch them. As she walks she can feel a chill in the air. She shadows of the trees at the edge of the field seem more deep. But she keeps walking. When she finally arrives where the flowers are, she sits on the ground and watch. But what usually takes mere seconds seems to go on for so much more longer. It is almost as if the flowers are making a show of dying. As if death is taking its time. Showing her a myriad of details she was never able to notice before. Like how the colours fade and change. Like the way the petals are curving in themselves. This spectacle hypnotizes her. She feels a shiver go up her spine. She turns around, looking at the shadows but there is no one there, the chill she had felt in the air is gone as well. She is alone. But she smiles, because she knows he was there. She could felt him. 

This discrete and silent wooing goes on for a few months. Hades comes every time a flower is about to die, he turns their deaths into magnificent spectacles that she will be the only audience of. Watching her smile at dying flowers is one of his greatest joys. He never grows tired of it. But he never dares step into the light and reveal himself to the maiden. After all she is warmth and he is cold. So he stays silent. In the shadows. He sometimes catches himself wishing she would come and find him. But then he remembers who she is, who he is, and pushes all those foolish thoughts aside. 

Kore is far from being fooled by him. She can feel him watching her. If at first, she finds it exciting she soon grows tired of his discretion. She wishes he would come to her. Steal her away from her mother. Take her to the Underworld. But he never moves. She decides to act then. She comes up with a plan, because even thou she is innocent she is far from stupid, and she is not a child anymore. And so she stops to watch flowers dies. She abandons her habit. She leaves him waiting and desperate in the cold shadows. He doesn’t understand why she does that so suddenly. He is deeply disturbed by her abrupt desertion. He grows angry, how can she ignore him like that? How dare she turn her back to him when he has given her so much? And with his anger, grows the desire of making her his. 

But he cannot go near her. She suddenly surrounds herself of servants, almost never leaving the company of her mother. So he has to wait. He has to be patient. But, finally, the occasion presents itself. She announces that she’ll go picking flowers with only one handmaid. He is so overcome with joy that he almost neglects his duties as king. And the day comes. She is alone, only one young woman accompanies her. Kore has never been more beautiful, she wears a grey dress that flows around her in the warm wind. Her golden hair feely brushing her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle with mischief and her laugh is clear in the sky. 

Suddenly the earth shatters under her feet. From it arise an ivory chariot, hauled by two dark blue stallions. Her handmaid flees away in terror. But she stays still, smiling at the dark haired god towering over her. He is slightly taken aback by her smile, he had expected her to run, to scream with fear, maybe even to faint of surprise. But she stands. Almost amused by it all. And then it hits him.  
“Oh, you are a clever one….  
-Well…. I was getting tired of all this silence, she answers, a hint of defiance in her voice.  
-I thought you wouldn’t appreciate my company, says the god, unsure of what to say.  
-You thought wrong, my lord. But we do not have a lot of time, my mother will be there shortly….  
-Will you come with me, dearest one? Hades asks, not entirely sure of her answer but deciding that he has nothing left to lose.  
-Thought you’d never ask.”

And she hops on the chariot, holding on to his waist, seemingly not fazed by the coldness of his skin. She presses herself against his back and whisper in his neck “Go on, capture me, my love”. At her words the king feels a rush of adrenalin course through his veins and a chill go down his spine. He whips the horses, ordering them to dive back into the earth. And so they disappear, her delighted laugh ringing clear and loud in the summer night’s air.


	2. An exchange of vows and the wrath of the mother.

They fly through the shadows, she never stops laughing. She is bursting with joy. She is finally meeting him. She thought this day might never come, and yet here she is. He is now standing behind her, one arm circling her waist. He was afraid she would fall or run away. But she reveals in his touch, discovering with wonder the Underworld unravelling under them. Kore turns towards him, to look at his eyes. They are blue, but not like hers, they burn, yes but they burn like the ice. Piercing and cold, put not cruel. She can see passion in them, kindness even. So she smiles to him. Hades seems so astonished at her smile, she just laughs.

“What? Did no one ever smiled at you? She asks, her voice light and melodic

-Not like that no… Not like they were happy to be in my presence. Hades then looks away, a bit stiff, as if the question awoke bad memories.

-Look at me, Kore commands, her tone assured. And Hades looks back into her eyes. I will always be happy to be in your presence, dearest one, she answers, her smile so gentle ad her voice like velvet

-But you do not know me, how could you make such promises? His voice not much more than a whisper.

-I think I know you more than you think, she decides.”

At last his palace come into sight and it distracts them. The walls all black, with a hint of ivory in some place. Tall an elegant tower looming in the pale unnatural light. It takes her breath away, and in this moment, she decides she will never miss the sun.

 

oOo

 

He shows her the gardens, full of dead flowers, and slowly she recognizes that those are the flowers he killed so spectacularly for her. When she realizes that she turns to him and smile. And her smile is as warm as the summer’s sun. She takes is cold hand and hold it the rest of the way. He still can’t believe she hasn’t tried to run away yet. So he holds her hand like his life depends on it. 

The he shows her the throne room. With black walls, black floors, black windows, and in the far end, on top of a flight of stairs an ivory throne. She seems drawn to it. He let go of her hand and allows her to walk freely. She climbs the stairs slowly but with intent. When she finally reaches the throne she caresses the armrest, heist for a second, the turns towards him and sit. Hades stops at that. He is still climbing the stairs, but he dares not come closer. All of a sudden, he sees her not as a fragile maiden, picking flowers in the sun, but as a queen, beautiful and frightening. And he understands why was never scared of him, it is because she is so much more powerful than he will ever be. So he does what anyone should do before such a queen, he bows his head and kneel.

She looks at him for a moment, then she rise and comes before him. “You never need bow to me, as long as I won’t bow to you”. He rise up, takes her hands in his and look at her eye with so much sincerity he is almost shaking, “Then, my queen, I promise you this: You shall never bow anyone, ever again. I’ll bring the world at your feet for you to rule forevermore.” She smiles gently and brings a hang to touch his cheek, “And you will be by my side for the rest of eternity, my king”.

This exchange of vows is enough to reassure to her that no arm will come to her as long as she stands with him. During nine days they are happy, oblivious of the other gods. He shows he his domain, teach her how to be a queen of the underworld, and it comes to her with such ease, it is almost as if she was born to rule. He makes crown of dead flowers to adorn her hair. She makes jewellery of small bones for her king. He smiles every time he sees her, every morning when she enters the throne room to wish him good morning, every time it is time to eat and she brings him nectar and ambrosia, every evening when she steals him away from the austere room to walk in the gardens, she tells him of her day, what she discovered in the shadows around the palace, who she met in the Asphodels Fields.

She brings light and warmth to this desolated kingdom, but he can’t help to notice that she grows cold with the time, her skin growing paler and her warmth replaced by a subtle chill. She is not yet like him, her skin is still the colour of honey, but you can sense a pallor crawling under the glow. He worries, but he dares not talk about it.  But on the eighth day of her stay, she walks into the throne room, her dress flowing around her even though there is no wind. She is magnificent, and with ha wave of her hand she dismisses the courtier. The room soon empties at her command. Hades stay still, he doesn’t know s=what she wants but he’ll listen and he’ll do his best to accede to her request, as ever. She climbs the stairs and stand in front of him, a little bit taller than him then. She looks determined like never before. He waits for her to speak.

“I want to be your wife. I want to be your queen. But my mother is looking for me and she will soon discover where I am. I can sense it. Make it so I can never leave. She then hands him a pomegranate. I have learned the proprieties of this fruit, if I eat it I will be bound to stay here for eternity. If you truly want me here, at your side, say so. Or I’ll leave with my mother and you will never see me”. Her voice is cold but he can sense her fear, her fear of being rejected. He stands up, takes the pomegranate from her hands. He smiles at her and kisses her. For the first time. He didn’t wanted to rush anything, he wanted her to able to leave if she wanted to. He would never trap her against her will in such a place. He knows the burden of the Underworld and he would never place it upon her shoulder without her asking so. “Kore, are you certain this is your wish? Know that nothing will make me happier than to have you at my side, but life here can be tiring. You are so full of life; do you really want to stay with the dead?” He whispers in her neck, smelling her perfume of sunlight and fresh winds. She smells like the first day of spring, but she also smells of welting flowers and cold now.

His arms tighten around her waist, bringing her closer to him, chest flushed together. “But if you truly wish to be my queen then, tomorrow you’ll be my wife, and the one who will come here with the intention of taking you away from me would be very foolish to do so. “And now she is kissing him, like a promise, like a confession. This kiss speaks of promises, of love, of an eternity of joy. She puts an end to the kiss when she slightly moves away from him, she catches her breath and silently take his hand, still holding the pomegranate. She looks at him, full of impatience. He smiles and let a chuckle escape his lips. “Yes, my love. You shall have what you desire. But please, grant me one day to plan something worthy of you. I will not make you my wife in a hurry. We shall celebrate and let the whole world know of our love.”

The next hours are spend in frenetic planning, the undead help relentlessly to decorate the palace. Hades has given orders, everything must be perfect for his bride. He has a second throne made, an exact replica of his. With this he wants to show that she is his equal. She holds as much power as he does. This is a testament of love, trust, and respect. Kore spend Hours in her rooms, getting ready, she wants to be the most beautiful, even more so than Aphrodite herself. But while she gets ready she cannot stop a feeling of dread to invade her. She can feel Demeter looking for her, demanding justice to her father.  Accusing whoever took her daughter of kidnapping. She rages, and rages. She is getting closer to find Kore with every minute passing by. And Kore grows worried that her mother will find her before she can pledge herself to her betrothed.

It is the dawn of the ninth day. The ceremony is planned to happened in a few moments. Kore hasn’t slept. Worry eating away at her. And then she can’t take it anymore. She knows Hades is already in the throne room, supervising the last details. So she runs through the halls. She runs like she has never ran before. Guards tries to stop her, having received formal order not to let anyone enter the room before Hades said so. But she filled with despair and fear, she just pushes through them, and finally make it to the doors of the room. She can hear his voice, giving orders calmly, like he is unaware of their impending doom. When she opens the doors, and walk inside, he stops talking and turns towards her.

He stops breathing. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever lays eye on. Even Aphrodite would be pale of jealousy at her sight. But then he realizes she looks absolutely terrified. His brows knit in worry, he walks to her with urgency. “Kore, my dear, what is it?

-I can sense her getting closer, she has almost found me Hades. She is coming. Her voice trembles with stress

\- Calm down, in just a moment you will be mine and I’ll be yours, and Demeter will never be able to separate us.

\- We do not have a moment, dearest. She will be there shortly. We need to exchange our vows now. You need to make me yours right this instant. Insists Kore almost overwhelmed by tension. Her eyes are wild and her hands are shaking at her sides.

\- Breathe, my love. Your mother will not take you from me. We’ll start the ceremony right now if you so desire. He smiles gently and cup her face with his hands, tracing his thumb on her cheeks humid with tears of fear.”

Hades then gives a few hurried orders and the ceremony finally begins. Kore is crying with distress, she can sense her mother’s wrath. She can almost feel the moment she will be taken away from her love. She is in such a state of nerves she struggles to pronounce her vows of love and fidelity. Then someone present them with a pomegranate, Hades cuts it open and take the seeds out one by one. He gently places them in an ivory place covered of white roses dried petals. He then offers them, one by one to Kore. She starts to feel calmer. With each seed, she feels more anchored in her husband’s realm; She can feel herself becoming his, and him becoming hers.

She has now eaten six seeds. She has stopped crying, tears dried on her honey cheeks. As she is about to eat the seventh seed, the earth starts to roar and shake. Then, in a lightning the roof seems to shatter and Demeter, accompanied by Zeus, stands in front of them. The sight of her crying daughter rips a cry of absolute fury from her lips. Hades stands protectively in front of his bride, while Kore is clutching at his arm.

Demeter tries to run towards her daughter but Zeus stops her. “I advise caution in this matter, sister.  

-Caution? Roars Demeter, driven mad by anger. How dare you speak of caution when our brother is holding my daughter, your daughter, hostage!

\- Please, brother, sister, I assure you, Kore is here of her own will. You are foolish to believe I could hold her captive against her wish. Plead Hades, his voice calm.

-No! Rages Demeter. She is my daughter! She is mine! She belongs in the sun with me, not buried in your foul kingdom! You will give her back, or suffer my wrath!

-Brother, please, hear reason. Give the girl back to her daughter. Requests Zeus. Demeter refuses to grow crops. Hundreds have already died. Do not anger her further.

\- No… Kore finally raise her voice. No, I will not go back. I do not miss the sun, mother. I do not miss you. I love him. I pledged myself to him, and he to me. You cannot break us apart. Her voice growing more assured with every word. She stands tall, letting go of Hades’ arm, walking towards her mother and Zeus.  I’m his queen, you cannot force me to leave my kingdom. Power now rolling off of her in waves, she glows like a thousand sun, her skin becoming paler, her hair darker, her lips redder. Her iris expending, almost drowning the blue in a sea of black.

-Kore…. Begs Demeter, stricken by her daughter’s appearance.

\- I am not Kore. Not anymore, mother. She takes a step forward; her aura so bright Zeus rise a hand to shield his eyes. Hades stands back on awe. He cannot take his eyes off her. She was always stunning, but this, this is so much more. She is absolute.  Kore is dead. She died the day she fell for the master of death. I am Persephone. Her voice sounding clear and powerful in the hall.

-How could you?! Demeter cries out. How could you turn my sweet innocent daughter in a monster? How could you perverted her so? How? I demand justice, Brother, strike him down. Demeter turns to Zeus, flames dancing in her eyes. Trike him down!

\- I cannot, sister. Zeus says calmly. Our brother is for nothing in this. Your daughter chose her path.

\- Then men will die. Hundreds of thousands. I will not be robbed of my child. She will come with me or humanity will suffer and die. I swear it on the Styx. Demeter’s voice harsh and emotionless.

\- Sister, pleads Hades, do not take her away from me. I swear no arm shall ever come to her. I will cherish her for the whole of eternity. Let her be by my side. I beg of you…

\- My child, will not be your queen.

\- I will be as I please. Besides, I am bound to the Underworld, I cannot leave, even if I wanted to. Now go, and never come back, mother.

\- Stop! Zeus takes a step forward and comes between Persephone and Demeter. Both of you stop. Kore, sorry, Persephone, if you do not go with you mother humanity will suffer a hundred death…. But she speaks the truth Demeter. She has eaten Underworldly food. She is, to a certain extent bound to this place.  All of you shall come to Olympus with me and we will come to a solution there. Maybe then you will have calmed your spirits.”

And so Zeus departs, followed by Demeter, Persephone and Hades. The new couple holding hands along the way, Demeter’s eyes throwing daggers in their direction. Hades leans towards his wife, “Persephone, why? Why the new name?

-My mother gave me the other. I am not hers. I belong to myself now. I will not carry a name someone else chose for me. Do you not like it?

\- As everything else that is you, I absolutely adore it.”


	3. Wedding night and goodbyes.

When they reach Olympus, Zeus takes them to the council chamber. Most gods are already there. The king of gods takes place on his throne, Hera at his right, looking unhappy to see Demeter and her daughter. Everyone was waiting silently for Zeus to announce the order of the day’s meeting. Persephone and her husband standing, hand in hand in the middle of the room. Gazing defiantly at Demeter.

Zeus finally rose from his throne, explained the situation, how Kore had been taken by Hades without Demeter’s consent. How Kore had become Persephone and now refused to leave Hades.  How Demeter promised ruin to humankind if her daughter was not returned to her. How Persephone had eaten Underworldly food and was now bound to Hades’ realm. Once he had finished speaking he sat down and ask the other gods for their opinion on the matter.

There was then a long moment of silence. The gods looked at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. Aphrodite then spoke up, “If the girl went of her own volition, even without her mother’s consent, if she is in love, then she must remain at her husband’s sides. You must not separate a loving couple, those are so rare nowadays, and love should always prevail….” She quickly glanced at her despised husband, Hephaistos.  “I do believe Demeter was wronged here. Her daughter must go back to her and beg for mercy and forgiveness.” Hephaistos said, he was ready to support Demeter’s cause even if he did not necessary appreciate her if it meant displeasing his frivolous wife.  Most of the gods then took positon on the matter, not really according to what they believed might be the solution, but rather according to what would annoy the most the ones they disliked.

Zeus, tired of the endless bickering called everyone to silence. “Very well, if none you are willing to take this seriously I will be the only judge here.” A murmur of discontent ran across the room. “Persephone cannot leave the Underworld for good, but neither can she remain with her mother now. Since she ate only six seeds of the pomegranate she will spend six months with her husband, and the remaining of the year fulfilling her duties with her mother. I will grant her to days with Hades, then she will return with her mother and wait to be able to return to her husband. I have spoken and my word is law. Now go.” He then stood up and left the room, his judgment absolute.

One by one the gods left the room, returning to their duties. Only Demeter, her daughter and hades were left. Demeter walked towards her daughter, her legs shaking with emotion, Persephone took a step back, turning her gaze away from her treacherous mother. Demeter stopped and let a shaking sigh escape her lips. She walked away, not trying to talk to her daughter anymore.

The couple was alone at last. Hades turns towards his wife, his eyes so gentle and careful. “Darling mine… Should we go?” He took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. “Please, take me home”, her voice barely a whisper. He could feel her shaking against him and the front of his tunic slowly getting damp because of her tears. The floor around her shaking as well, sickly weeds starting to grow around her feet. 

He picks her up and walks outside, their chariot awaiting. He takes her back to his palace, to their palace. Carries her to his chamber. She is still crying. Tears of frustration and cries of anger wrecking her body. She cannot calm down. So, he lays her on their bed, a bed they have never shared before. And holds her. Soothing her hairs and whispering words of love. He holds her until the tears and the cries have subside. She is breathing calmly in his arms now; the shaking is over as well. He turns her head so he can look in her eyes. “You will be alright dearest. I will always be yours, no matter what. Never doubt that. Never.” His voice is warm and secure. She is at home there, in palace in the middle of barren lands. Nothing grows there, yet their love has flourished. She is life, but death is where her true love lies.

She kisses him. If their first kiss was a gentle promise of love, the second is a fierce declaration of war to anyone who’d try to separate them. She is hungry for his lips. She kisses him with such passion and such strength, he doesn’t kiss back at first. But then he throws himself entirely in the fire of passion. Her hands clutches at the short strand of black hair on is neck, it almost hurts, but the slight tinge of pain a reassurance of her presence. If she can hurt him, then this is real. He wove one hand in her curls, holding her in place, making sure none can take her away, the other hand wrapping around her waist possessively, making her move closer to him. Chests flush against one another.

She rolls them around so she is now straddling his hips. Then, she brakes the kiss, catching her breath, towering over him. Her hairs falling around her shoulders like a halo. Her eyes growing darker with want and need. Her chest rising fast, just like the vein pulsing in her neck. She is the picture of perfection to him. He has known other woman before her, but at this instant he knowns that she will be the mast he’ll ever love. He has the certitude that none will ever compare to her.

They are impossibly close and yet he feels too far away from her. He wants more. So, he pushes her back into the bad, his hands framing her delicate but fierce face. Her eyes are entirely black now. Desire has melted away any trace a blue. He discards their clothes and finally skin is touching skin. He reveals in the feeling of her soft and pale flesh. She is truly incredible. He kisses her again as he makes her his, at long last. She cries out in pleasure and her nails rake down his back, marking him as hers in return.

They spend the night enthralled by each other. Their bodies making better promises that any word could. They speak of love, desire, longing, belonging. They say that no one can take them apart. That the world might be against them, but their love will triumph no matter what. The palace ins resonating with their cries of pleasure. Their realm ringing with words of love.

In each other’s arms, they feel safe. They can forget that dawn will come. They can pretend they’ll be this way for all of eternity. They are protected, protected from righteous and angry mothers and almighty brothers.

But dawn does come, and with it new sorrows. They can no longer ignore the world. So, they dress, in silent. Any word would be too painful to say, and even more painful to hear. So, they just look at each other. And these looks are stronger than words. They hold hands as they walk to the throne room. Looking straight ahead of them. Regal in every way. There, Demeter is waiting with Zeus. The two lovers simply kiss, a chaste pure kiss, a promise of return, a vow of love. Then Persephone walks alone towards her abhorred mother. She doesn’t look back to her husband, she is afraid that if she would she’d fight to stay with him, she is afraid he’ll fight to keep her here. So, she marches, head held high, not sparring a glance at Demeter nor Zeus. And she starts to rise towards the surface, leaving behind a home of shadow and half of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. Thank you for reading, and any feedback is always welcome! :)  
> (Also I don't have a beta, so if you see any typo or mistake please tell me so I can correct it)


	4. Summer time and how poisoned flowers where to be

As she reaches the surface, her skin starts to heat up again, her hairs clearing more and more. She can feel the darkness surrounding her melting as the sun caresses her skin again. But she does not like it. Even though it looks like she is coming back to life she only feels like she is dying. Like the sun is taking away everything that made her herself. She can feel herself sleeping away. She can feel Kore coming back to life under Persephone skin. She wants to rage, to cry, to claw at her mother’s face and gouge her eyes out. But she doesn’t, she keeps walking, head held high. She will not give her the satisfaction of seeing her suffer.

Too soon they reach their home. Everything exactly the same as it was when she left. She feels a chill going up her spine. She can’t breathe anymore. Her vision start swimming and she stumble lightly. She feels trapped, in the middle of the fields, the wind blowing in her hair, she feels more trapped there than she ever did in the Underworld. But she doesn’t collapse. She holds her ground.

She turns to her mother, a defiant look in her eyes. “What would you have me do, mother?” You can taste the poison in her voice has she spits the words out.

“You will follow me and assist me in all things, like you did before this unfortunate adventure of yours. You will obey me, and never again go against my wishes. Or I will make sure you never see the one you call your husband. Even if I have to kill him myself. Is that clear?” Demeter’s words are sharp and cutting like glass.

“I will obey you. I will follow you. I will not cross you. But don’t think for an instant that things can go back to the way they were. I will not pretend to be a loving daughter anymore. Not ever again. And, when six months will have passed, I will join my husband, and you will not stop me. Or you’ll taste my fury, mother.” Persephone looked right in her mother’s eyes. Not once did her voice fluttered. Not once did she hesitated.

In this instant, looking at her daughter now almost black eyes, Demeter understands. Her daughter his gone. She died somewhere on her way to the Underworld. Kore’s last breath was Persephone screams of joy as she rode Hades’ chariot to his palace.  She bows her head. She has no choice but to accept.

And so, they spend six month growing crops. Helping men to cultivate their vegetables and other plants. Persephone helps her mother. She never complains once. She fulfils her duties. But every day, after the work is done, she walks to the forest alone. She goes to a secluded clearing. She sits in the middle of it and she grows a flower. A beautiful lily, so white it’s almost blinding. And then she waits for him to come. It’s never long before she can feel a chill in the air and the shadows growing darker. She can’t see him but she can feel him. And he gives her what she wants, he kills the lily, every time he makes sure she can see how the petal wither, how the colour seems to fade. And every time she smiles and cry.

One day, she had just stepped into the clearing, only to notice that he was there already. And in the centre of the meadow the lily she had grown the day before, looking alive. Except its petals are black. And she can feel something has changed, even more that its colour. She walks towards it, carefully, taking her time, admiring the flower. When she reaches it she finally understands what has changed. This flower, although alive, is a bringer of death.

Her smile in this instant is so radiant that it eclipses the sun, and Apollo is said to still be jealous of such light and warmth. This is the most beautiful present she had ever had. She turns towards she shadows and murmurs a thank.

Since that day every time she goes back to the forest, she can find a new flower, always more beautiful and deadly. Just like her. And when she goes back to the Underworld her husband always awaits her with crowns of wilted lilies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter, but I it felt right ending it this way. Hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work.... Please be nice, English is not my first langage.  
> Any feedback is very welcome! :)


End file.
